Enough is enough
by DaChocolat
Summary: Rufus has been avoiding Sting out of insecurity. Little did he know that said dragon slayer is actually reciprocating his romantic feelings and now these feelings burst out.


**I've opened commissions now and this is my very first one! It was for a very close friend of mine and I'm super happy that she liked it . Now I hope you'll like this piece as well. I will also leave the link to my commission info post in my about in case anyone is interested. I would be all too happy to hear what ideas you've got!**

* * *

 _Tick tock_ , _tick tock_. It was one of the days the sound of the clock in his office was almost driving Sting mad. Taking care of papers and all the other organization stuff was necessary, and he had learned to arrange these things and get them done in his own way, but that didn't mean that he enjoyed these tasks.

It didn't help that another issue had been plaguing him lately. He was sick of it, sick of ignoring it. He wanted to know what was up. Had he done something wrong? This was a kind of torture he's never experienced before and he wanted it to end.

There was something between him and Rufus, or not? Was he so wrong?

And right now the very man he had this issue was was standing near him. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that Rufus had his hands folded behind his back. What else was he waiting for? He knew that the memory mage had only come over to bring him the report from the few-days mission Minerva had taken and returned from two days ago. So what else did he want?

"Is there something else?" He really didn't want to sound harsh but he was confused and frustrated and tired of hiding his feelings. Again there was only the sound of the clock before Rufus seemed to shift. The other blond male did notice the change in Sting's tone and it genuinely worried him. He knew that he was at fault. He had started avoiding Sting after a certain conversation that had transpired between them, after all. This was the first time of them interacting after it and, Rufus hated to admit it, he wasn't sure how to handle it.

But he had to try, or leave without a word.

"Master St-"

"Don't call me that!," Sting snapped upon hearing this title. It only added to his already existent negativity. How often had he told his guild mates, and Rufus especially as of late, not to call him that!? Often enough, that he was sure of. The frustration he was currently feeling shone through clearly and Sting put down his pen taking a deep breath.

"I apologize…" Rufus' head dropped. He felt ashamed. It was his own insecurity and fear that had driven him to avoid the dragon slayer the last few weeks and apparently Sting had noticed. Of course he would…

"I don't… don't want you to apologize either." Sting shook his head, struggling to find the right words to say. This had to end. "Dammit!" Lifting his hands he cupped his own head, the papers from before long forgotten. It was now or never. He had enough of this stupid game, enough of running away and ignoring what was clearly existent between the two of them. He wasn't certain if Rufus noticed but he sure had, unless he had misinterpreted something really badly.

"If you wish I could come back later instead," the memory mage suggested hesitantly, clearly not feeling all too well with how this situation had turned out. If only he knew what Sting was really feeling for him… If only he knew that his own feelings actually got reciprocated by the one man he wanted them to be reciprocated by…

These uttered words clearly struck something within the dragon slayer and his head turned abruptly. "No!" No, he didn't want him to leave. If Rufus left now then they would be stuck in this awkward circle for even longer and that's what they needed to avoid. Rufus was so smart and yet, why had he not noticed of how Sting was feeling? "Rufus… dammit…" He gritted his teeth, so hard that they gave a low sound. He had to act. Now.

There was a certain struggle in Sting's words that caused Rufus' stomach to churn in an unpleasant way. He felt guilty and like a coward but he couldn't help it.

But just as he had turned around and his instinct told him to flee, even though he usually wasn't one to just flee from a complicated situation but this was different, he registered a sound of a chair moving harshly across the floor and the next moment all he could focus on was one certain touch.

He's hardly had time to focus on the hand grabbing him by his arm to turn him around. He's hardly had time to focus on what other desperate curse Sting had uttered as he rushed towards him. All he was able to focus on was the pair of lips that were pressing against his own in a needy manner.

His eyes were opened wide whilst Sting's were closed. For the first couple of heartbeats he could only stare, feeling as though his heart had just ceased beating in his chest while actually it was beating rapidly. Was this happening? Was this _real_? Rufus was so shocked that he was not even able to move or taste if Sting's lips felt the same as they had always tasted in his forbidden dreams and when the dragon slayer noticed that the other blond did not respond he pulled away eventually.

 _'Shit'_ , was the very first thought that ran through the guild master's mind. His eyes stared into Rufus' realizing what shock he had caused and for a moment time seemed to be frozen.

"Sting…"

"I…" Sting wasn't sure what to say. He had wanted to do this for so long. He had been so certain that Rufus was into him but… perhaps he had in fact been wrong after all. "I uh… I'm sorry… Dammit… I… thought that you-" He trailed off, almost feeling ashamed.

It was the other's voice that saved him from this very feeling.

"You did nothing wrong…" Rufus lowered his gaze. He mustered up all the courage he could find before looking back up, expression in his eyes changing a tad bit and the faintest hint of red beginning to dust his cheeks. "Can you… kiss me again?" It was too late to go back now and this was perhaps the only opportunity he would ever get. If not now, then when? Sting had kissed him, he really had. So could he hope? Could he hope that, perhaps, Sting had begun to develop feelings for him as well?

It was Sting's turn to stare but this time it turned into something so utterly relieved and positive so fast that it was hard for the dragon slayer to think of all the struggles they had gone through, all the nights in silence and thinking of each other secretly. Why had they been so dumb?! After the surprise vanished from his face Sting uttered a light-hearted chuckle that was beyond his control and then he leaned in to lock his lips with Rufus' once more.

It felt wonderful. He always got allured by Rufus' unique scent but feeling and tasting his lips was something entirely different. This kiss was less rushed than the one before. It was gentle and careful exploring. The memory mage needed some time to get into it, at first only responding with cautious hesitation but he too got mesmerized by this feeling all too soon.

The long-haired man felt giddy when he noticed Sting smiling against his lips as they paused briefly and having the dragon slayer nip his lower lip shortly caused warmth to churn in his stomach. What was this feeling? No, he knew exactly what it was. It was a feeling he'd only ever experienced like this in privacy and when he was alone. Actually sharing it with the man he fell for was… it was… indescribable.

It took some time but once both of the males had forgotten everything else around them they found themselves walking backwards slowly until Sting had pressed the other against the edge of his desk, Rufus' hat tumbling off his head as he threw his head back a little in surprise.

To only be kissing each other was something both of them had only ever dreamed about and now everything happened _so fast_.

Sting was a little clumsy as he tried to rid the other of his jacket but that helped to soothe Rufus' nerves incredibly. None of the two had meant for this to happen so very soon, or _ever_ , but here they were now. They hardly dared to separate from each other for too long just as if fearing that all of this was only a dream. But whenever they felt the other's touch they knew that this was so very _real_.

"Sting… I'm not certain if-"

The dragon slayer panted and Rufus could feel his arousal through his pants. God, and how real this was. "We can stop if ya want." There was nothing but sincerity in Sting's voice. He had assured him before that he was just as inexperienced where penetrative sex, especially such with another man, was concerned as Rufus was. He had also assured him that he would be careful, that he too was nervous, and while it had in fact helped to control the nervousness a little the memory mage was still a little skeptical. Having his first time with Sting sounded wonderful. But here? In his office? Without… without proper preparation? At least he doubted that Sting had hidden lube anywhere… Wouldn't it hurt? And would he be clean enough?

On the other hand the first time did not need to be perfect. As long as he could have this, as long as he could get to _feel_ him – and he was actually glad that Sting had agreed to… be giving. Rufus didn't feel like he possessed the right security to be on the giving end right now even though Sting was visibly nervous as well plus, using different arguments, it might as well be more difficult or uncomfortable to be on the receiving end for the first time. So he would be even more thankful if Sting let him decide the pace for the first moments.

If this would not remain their only time though, and Rufus sure hoped that it wouldn't, then he was quite certain that he would get to feel both ways eventually and the mere thought of it drove another wave of heat through his entire body.

So Rufus just shook his head. "No. I want you, Sting." And he was grateful that his voice was free of any cracks this time. He saw Sting smiling an adorable smile and then hands continue to roam around everywhere, feeling the need to touch every bit of skin they could find.

It was a kind of intensity neither of the two men had felt like this before. It was magical, addictive.

Once they were freed from their garments completely (except for Rufus' mask – he had insisted to keep it on and Sting had accepted his decision without any questions) they both took a couple of seconds to take in the other's appearance, holding each other by the hips and a blush dusting their cheeks. Quiet pants already kept escaping them from the many kisses and the bold touches.

They had no idea how long they would be alone. Most of the guild members knocked instead of just bursting into the office (in the rush of the moment Sting had failed to lock the door) but the risk was still there. Fortunately, or well it depends on how one saw it, neither of them really thought about this right now. In fact the majority of rational thinking had slipped away and it just got worse when the touches moved further down to their perfectly erected cocks.

They stroked each other while being pressed close together, hiding their faces in their lover's neck as the pants seemed to increase way too fast. Both Rufus and Sting feared that they wouldn't last long if this continued and at this point it maybe wasn't all too bad that they hadn't had time for thorough foreplay. That was, hopefully, for a different time.

A delicate moan slipped past the memory mage's lips when Sting bit his neck in pleasure. It would leave a mark for sure but he could think about how to hide it later.

"Rufus…" God, this felt better than his dreams. So much better. Sting growled softly. The urge within him grew and the hand around his flesh was not enough. He was feeling a little anxious about the next step, not wanting to do anything wrong, but if Rufus desired it still… then he was more than happy to follow through with it. "Are you… I mean can we-"

"Y-Yes…" His voice had never been this weak before but that didn't mean that he wasn't certain about his reply. Rufus wanted this even though he knew that he would be worrying about so many things later on.

Sting nodded before trying to offer a happy smile. The built-up lust was clearly shining through alongside with the nervousness that welled up again but moments later it had vanished almost completely.

Rufus supported himself on the edge of Sting's desk, eyes closed and breathing coming in short hitches. There was _pain_. He had known that there was going to be pain. But Sting's arms around him comforted him and so did his lips against the side of his neck.

The tip of Sting's cock had slipped inside him after they had slicked it a little with saliva but when he tried to push in further there was clearly some resistance from Rufus tight walls. This thought was so selfish… but it already felt so good to feel Rufus around him. "Tell me… tell me when you're ready…"

Their skin was flushed and the need to move and do more still existent for them both. It took some more moments of silence, soothing caressing and attempts to push in farther at a very slow and cautious pace. But when the memory mage finally experienced how it was to have Sting inside him almost entirely, and with almost all previous pain gone thanks to this last amount of patience they had been able to gather, it felt better than he ever thought it would.

Rufus tried to control his moan but he wasn't quite able to. Being penetrated like this for the first time was especially intense and apparently Sting was just as affected by feeling the tightness around him as groans was spluttering out of his mouth without any shame. He could feel and hear that the dragon slayer was enjoying himself and when the last spark of his straight thinking disappeared he noticed himself gripping harder onto the edge of the wooden desk as the other blond's movements became a little securer though still remained rather slow.

Sting was burying himself inside Rufus over and over again. He tried to keep the motions of his hips as gentle as possible but sometimes he slipped, the desire taking over and the reaction he earned from Rufus only urging him on. Much like expected the heat was growing fast and the dragon slayer gritted his teeth, so overwhelmed by this wonderful feeling he got to experience the first time.

"Ahh… Sting–!" Perhaps he would be a bit embarrassed if he had time to focus on himself moaning out the guild master's name so shamelessly but he hadn't. The feel of Sting's thrusts, his lips and teeth on his skin and his arms around his stomach had him captured and he felt himself riding on the wave of his own orgasm. He hardly took note of his own flesh aching for touches as this first time of having Sting's cock pound him was intense enough and stimulating him incredibly. He heard the dragon slayer moaning his name in return when he got close and the two males began to lean against each other even harder when their orgasm began to chase through both of them so hard that their bodies were left trembling against one another, sounds getting stuck in their throat and fingers tightening around whatever they were holding at this very moment.

They both wished it had lasted longer. They both saw stars after cumming before satisfaction so strong claimed every fibre of their bodies that all they could do was to sink against each other, panting but happily so.

They had enough time to process that this had really happened later because then and there it was intimate closeness they didn't dare to break, a _memory_ worth remembering and this night the two mages of Sabertooth would go to bed with mixed feelings, though mostly positive ones. That was for sure.

 _ **BONUS:**_

Rogue had entered Sting's office with an entirely different intention than this one. He had wanted to check some papers, not to find Rufus' hat lying next to Sting's desk, abandoned. Or just forgotten. But Rufus never forgot his hat somewhere. Frowning he picked up the garment and it was then that a certain image popped into his mind, one he didn't exactly need to have before his inner eye this vividly but after all it was enough for the shadow dragon slayer's lips to curve into the slightest of smug smirks. He had known that those scents were familiar. At first he hadn't been certain, maybe because it was something quite private as well and usually he wasn't one to pry, but now… there was no doubt about it. They had finally taken the next step, or a few more how it seemed. Rufus was surely missing his hat but that could wait until the next morning, he was sure. "Huh." _About time._


End file.
